1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight training assembly, and more particularly, to a weight training assembly with weights locking device.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional weight training assemblies known to applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,551,223, 6,974,405, and 7,011,609, and generally comprises a rail with a slide and multiple weights slidably mounted to the rail. The slide has a rod connected thereto which is connected with a force applying unit, and multiple holes are defined through the rod. The users operates the force applying unit to move the slide. Each weight has transverse holes and a longitudinal hole, each transverse hole has a pin received therein, and the rod extends through the longitudinal hole. When in operation, the pin of the desired weight extends through the hole of the rod to lock the weight to the rod. When removing the pin from the hole, the weight is movable and does not positioned to the rod. However, the user have to insert and remove the pins when using the weights, and this may not suitable for some users.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,820 develops a sufficient way to allow the users not have to remove the pins to adjust the weights. Nevertheless, the pins can only be inserted into a short depth into the weights and cannot secure the weights.
The present invention intends to provide a weight training assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.